Bey Talk Show
by Shina com
Summary: Resposta ao Desafio da Anamatéia, está atrasado, mas mesmo assim é de coração para você e para todas autoras que lerem e quiserem uma futura entrevista! Quero comentarios ç-ç! *3*


**Aviso**: Beyblade não me pertence, e daí eu não queria mesmo! ç-ç.

Resposta ao desafio: **Jogo de Palavras.**

Essa história é para você Anamatéia um presente por você ser única!

* * *

**Bey Talk Show**

Uma moça baixa, de cabelos pretos lisos até os ombros meio bagunçados e balançando com uma calça jeans azul escuro e uma blusa regata azul de estrelas verdes espalhados por ta a extensão desta cintilavam com sua pele alva, ela segurava pequenos papeis nas mãos enquanto se preparava para falar com varias pessoas a sua frente perto dela havia três cadeiras pretas do seu direito, que deveria ser para os convidados e do outro lado um mesa branca com vários papeis e um cadeira azul escuro.

-Bom dia amantes de beyblade! –ela começou a levantar as mãos e sorrir freneticamente enquanto acenava para as pessoas a sua frente.

-BOM DIA! – um enorme grito foi escutado de varias arquibancadas que rodeavam o palco onde a moça se localizava.

-Aqui com vocês fala a sua apresentadora Mary Sue, bem vindos a mais um Bey Talk Show!! – fazendo um movimento com os dedos em um vê dando mais dos seus grandes sorrisos.

-Bom pessoal hoje eu vou começar o programa com uma entrevista especial, hoje eles que conquistaram o mundo mesmo depois da queda do esporte e de muitos desafios eu recebo ao palco para uma entrevista exclusiva eles **Lord of the elements.**

Três jovens entram no palco entre muitos assovios e palmas, uma menina de cabelos rosa e roupas chiques, um menino de cabelos marrons com um olhar feliz e um por ultimo um menino de cabelos vermelhos mandando beijos e gritos para as câmeras.

-Mãe to na Televisão olha eu aqui! – o ruivo começo a segurar uma das câmeras contra o rosto gritando e pulando na frente desta como um macaco de circo.

-Kyo seu besta senta logo na cadeira! – a garota que estava sentada ao lado do menino de cabelos castanhos olhava irritada para o amigo.

-Calma Samy não é todo dia que eu, você e o Ryo aparecemos na televisão não? – larga a câmera e vai se sentar perto de Ryo sem tirar os olhos da platéia animada e sorrindo muito.

-Bom queridos! – Mary sorri amarelo enquanto se senta atrás da mesa branca e começa a mexer nas fichas que havia na mesa – Vamos começar a entrevista já que o publico e eu aqui queremos saber mais sobre vocês, bom para que vocês não fiquem envergonhados e para não demorarmos muito as perguntas serão curtas tudo bem?.

- Claro - os três disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Bom aqui vai a primeira pergunta: Nome completo de vocês.

-Samantha Hacurru, mas para os mais íntimos é Samy.

-Eu sou Son Ryo – seriamente o de cabelos marrons

-E eu sou Kyoshiro D´Blanc,encantado senhorita- com um grande sorriso no rosto.

-Bom de que país é cada um de vocês? – Mary olhando para os três super curiosa sem nem ao menos piscar.

-Eu sou da França, da capital Paris onde tem tudo do bom e do melhor!– sorrio a única menina dos três.

-_E também dos mais esnobes –_ Kyo comentou com Ryo segurando uma risada.

-Como é que é ? – ela virou seus olhos em direção ao ruivo com uma grande raiva no olhar.

-Nada não Samy besteiras do Kyo, aproposito sou da China – diz calmamente.

-E eu sou da Dinamarca – sorrindo abertamente Kyo levantou a mão.

-_Pelo que sei este é o lugar que tem algo podre e não algo pequeno e sem cérebro! – fala baixinho só para que Kyo possa ouvir._

-Muito engraçado! –ele voltou seus olhos para a garota já com um brilho de raiva no olhar.

-Bom queridos não vamos brigar né? – sorri sem graça à apresentadora - bom à próxima pergunta é: Beyblade?.

-Não quero responder essa - diz Samy meio irritada.

-Um estilo de vida! – Ryo fala com seriedade.

-Uma forma de se expressar! E porque a dondoca não fala nada? – olha para Samy.

-Fala alguma coisa Samy! – diz Ryo olhando para a amiga meio sem graça.

-Vão se catar! – diz olhando para o chão.

-_Além de esbones franceses são ignorantes é? – _olha para Ryo antes de olhar para Samy.

-_E eu é que sei que bicho a mordeu? – _diz rapidamente para Kyo.

-Não falem como se eu não estivesse ouvindo os dois ! – começa a fuzilar os dois com o olhar.

-Bom vamos a próxima pergunta, estado civil? – a apresentadora começa a tremer toda.

-Solteira, por enquanto – fala com um sorriso no rosto.

-Eu estou por opção! - diz Ryo.

-Opção? De quem das garotas? E Samy pelo que eu sei aquele garoto ele...

-Cala a boca antes que eu quebre seus dentes da frente - Samy levanta o punho para ele.

-Ryo, por favor, me ajuda cara! –Olha com um olhar de pidão para o amigo.

-Agora eu não to nem ai! – diz olhando para o chão.

-Calma pessoal! não vamos fazer uma briga aqui né? Vamos a próxima pergunta: Planos para o futuro? – começa a rir forçadamente para acalmar a situação

-Ser uma grande empresaria que nem meu pai! – fala sorrindo calmamente.

-Mas eu pensei que seria se casar com o... – Kyo olha para ela no momento.

-Não te interresate! – diz sem olhar para ele.

-Ser Tricampeão mundial de beyblade e derrotar o Tyson! – os olhos desse começaram a pegar fogo.

-Bom o meu é ser um grande aventureiro – diz com um grande sorriso.

-Pobre que nem o cão você deveria ser isso, sim! – diz olhando maliciosamente para ele.

-Sem graça! – Olhando com essa cara para ela ¬¬.

-Bom vamos à próxima e decisiva pergunta do programa - com as mãos tremendo – Uma frase que vocês gostariam de deixar para todos os fãs de beyblade!

-Que persistam em tudo que fizerem, pois conseguiram tudo se nunca olharem para trás – Ryo sorri com entusiasmos ao dizer a frase.

-Que a vida com beyblade é uma aventura que nós nunca deixaremos de viver, pois ela é eterna e inesquecível para todos, cada um ao seu jeito – sorri Kyo feito uma criança.

-Que mesmo beyblade é uma forma de união com as pessoas e com o mundo, não importa se você perde ou ganha o que importa é se você sabe a hora certa de jogar e nunca desanimar não importando os problemas que venha a infligir, pois este é são só chuvisco que parecem para nós testar e ver se somos realmente bons e se superaremos este pequeno chuvisco! – Samy olha no chão enquanto passa a mão nós cabelos e pensa "Algum dia eu serei madura para superar os meus medos como você, querido".

-Cara essa foi à coisa mais "Emo" e "frufru" que já ouvi! – Kyo dá a língua para Samy após ouvir a frase dela.

-Francamente eu tenho que concordar com ele! – Afirma Ryo se colocando de pé.

-Eu vou pegar vocês seus ridículos e idiotas – Samy pula da cadeira e começa a correr atrás dos meninos.

-Bom acho que este é o fim do programa, tchau para todos e até a próxima! –Mary acena para a câmera enquanto uma gota enorme quase a matava sem ar.

Os três que corriam no palco, para no mesmo estante e seguram a primeira câmera que viram, e gritam ao mesmo tempo.

-TCHAU PESSOAL!

E a correria de antes volta ao normal, com cadeiras e papeis para todo lado, além de uma apresentadora nervosa, se escondendo atrás de uma mesinha branca enquanto se afoga com o próprio suor.

_**Fim.**_

* * *

**P.s**: Desculpe por entregar atrasado desafio é que ontem meu irmão entrou e eu não pude enviar, por que ocorreu um certo problema então eu peso que me perdoe.

**P.s 2** : Não esta betado, me desculpe qualquer erro de português ta.


End file.
